1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication method, an information communication system, an information reception apparatus, and an information transmission apparatus, which use a millimeter-band radio wave (30 GHz to 300 GHz).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, information communication using an electromagnetic wave employs an electromagnetic wave of SHF (Super High Frequency; 3 GHz to 30 GHz) or lower. For example, a signal is electrically modulated to have SHF or lower by a modulation circuit of a transmission apparatus, and then the modulated signal is transmitted to a reception apparatus via a transmission antenna. Subsequently, the signal is received by the reception apparatus using a reception antenna, and then the received signal is demodulated by a demodulation circuit.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-050277 (paragraph 0002; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) describes that a radio wave having a frequency of millimeter band or higher “has an excellent transmittance different from light, and is used to obtain an image of an object shielded with a mist, a cloth, paper, or the like”.